I can't stop loving you
by chickibabe46
Summary: Lily Evans is starting her last year of highschool with her four friends. So is her worst nightmare, and hottest boy in school, James Potter. Read this to find out what happens with the most popular boy and girl at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. This is my first ever story, so please don't be too critical. I decided I would like to write something just like my favourite authors, _Daisy Blue_ and _Loves to Dance_. Their favourite topic is Lily and James Potter. I love that topic as well, but I don't know whether I will be as good as that as them. Well, here goes….………**

**Love chickibabe45 (previously chickibabe46)**

**P.S. I don't own any of the characters you recognise. They were made by J. K. Rowling. Also the products that you recognise (e.g. Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans)**

Chapter 1-The Beginning of Something New

Lily Evans was at the front door of her London townhouse, waiting for her parents to drive her to the train station. She looked at her watch. There was half an hour 'til the train left.

"Mum! Dad! The train leaves in half an hour. We have to leave NOW!" she yelled, as her mother came rushing down the stairs.

"Oh George, dear, we have to be leaving now, or Lily will be late. We don't want to have a repeat of last year!" her mother yelled to her father.

Last year's incident was quite nerve-wracking, as Petunia, Lily's older sister, had decided to have a tantrum, saying that she wasn't going to come to see her sister off, because she had been a bitch to her.

Her mother was still trying to persuade her out of her room five minutes before the train was to leave.

Lily had pleaded with her mother, and finally convinced her that she didn't mind that Petunia didn't want to farewell her at the train, because it would be leaving in five minutes. If they didn't get there in time, there would be no reason for Petunia to farewell her, as she would miss the train altogether!

Her father had driven them there like he was in a car rally. The usually ten-minute-long trip turned into a speedy five-minute trip. Lily's owl, Snuggles, had been enjoying a nap, when her cage was tipped over after Mr. Evans had turned sharply on a corner. She had screeched for the rest of the way.

Lily did not want a repeat of last year either. She didn't want Snuggles to be frightened again, as she had taken refuge under Lily's bed for the first three weeks at Hogwarts.

Hogwarts. Lily loved the way it just rolled off her tongue. This was to be the last year she went to the place she considered her second home. There was also another reason she was excited to go back. She had waited in anxious despair for the letter that would put her above the whole student body, and had finally received it, two weeks ago. It had said:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_We are proud to inform you that you have received the position of Head Girl for this year's school term. _

_Please find enclosed, a badge, regarding your rank, a letter of consent; to be returned as soon as possible after receiving this letter, and all of the necessary equipment and books you will be required to finish your last year of Hogwarts._

_Some of the basic roles you will play are point deducting and detention giving. You will also have the privilege of a separate common room especially for the Heads and a private room, which you may vacate if necessary._

_I would like to inform on some of the major roles you, as Head Girl, will participate in this year. You will be organising social functions for the year, with the Head Boy. You will take part in the decorating and all the other essentials. You will also organise all the Hogsmeade trips, excluding the first trip, which will go through on the first weekend of school term. I hope you choose these dates wisely. _

_This is a new endeavour with the Head roles, as we have previously had the Head of the houses choose the dates._

_With regard to your Head partner, you will meet at King's Cross Station on the 31st of July, when the Hogwarts Express departs._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Lily had jumped up so quickly when she read this note, that she had hit her head on the roof. She lived in the attic part of the house, where the roof slanted down. She remembered the pain that it had caused her for the next few nights.

She wondered who the Head Boy was going to be. She hoped it was Stephen Corrie. He was a tall, blonde guy with blue eyes and long eyelashes. He was toned, but not buff, and he was the Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain. Most of the guys that Lily had gone out with were blonde, blue-eyed guys, and Shaun was no exception. She hoped they could spend some quality time getting to know each other.

When her parents finally got ready and into the car, there were 20 minutes to get to King's Cross. She would have 10 minutes to find and meet up with her friends, which would be easier than trying to find them in the train.

As they got nearer to the train station, Lily could feel butterflies in her stomach. She didn't know why she was nervous, but the thrill of meeting her friends and the new Head Boy overcame her, and she massaged her stomach where the flutters occurred.

At last, they arrived at the train station. Lily jumped at a sudden thud on her window. She looked out and saw her best friend, Molly grinning at her with pearly white teeth. Her long, blonde, curly hair and overly tanned skin glowed with a golden shine. Lily jumped out of the car and squealed as she hugged Molly, both of the girls jumping up and down to vent their excitement at finally seeing each other.

She said goodbye to her parents, and they both walked into the station. They ran onto Platform 9¾ and sat their luggage down for a rest. The train would leave in ten minutes, so they had a bit of time to catch up before the train left.

"Oh my god, how are you?" asked Lily, an expression of awe appearing on her face. Molly had certainly grown over the summer holidays. She had finally developed breasts, and her body had formed into one of a goddess. She had also grown taller, which had thinned her out. In other words, she was a gorgeous human being.

"I'm great! Lily, you won't guess what happened just before I met you!" exclaimed Molly.

"What? What is so great that is causing you to have a big, smiley grin on your face?" Lily sarcastically questioned.

"Alex Taylor talked to me!" she screamed, then hushed herself as some people walking past looked at her with uneasiness.

"I knew it! I knew you were going to say that. He is so cute! You practically worshipped him, and he didn't talk to you for six years, then, all of a sudden, he's interested in you. Now, why would that be?" she sarcastically added.

"Because… he thinks I'm……. nice?" Molly added, a depressing feeling telling her she was certain where this was going.

"That's probably right, but there is also another reason. He has obviously started to appreciate natural beauty. God, you two would be sooooo cute together!! You should definitely play hard to get- wow; usually _you're_ the one telling _me_ this stuff! I can't believe tha-"

Just then, someone tapped on her shoulder. She eagerly turned around, hoping to see her other friends, Grace, Carrie and Ali, but, to her disappointment and disgust, was face to face with her worst nightmare and the most sought after boy in the whole of the school, James Potter.

"Hello Evans. Just passing by and saw you needed a hand with your luggage!" he said, adding a hopeful grin to his speech.

"As you can see, Potter, I am perfectly capable of carrying my own luggage, or do you think I am a weakling, or something?" she snapped, sporting a quizzical yet firm brow.

"No, of course not. Just offering," James quickly said.

"Wow, Carter, looking good there!" Sirius Black appeared at James' side and started to check out Molly.

"Uh, thanks Black," Molly answered, an uncomfortable feeling striking her face.

"Sorry to interrupt your chat ladies." James bowed and pulled Sirius hurriedly over to where the other Marauders were eyeing off the two girls.

Just then, they heard a scream, and turned around to see Carrie and Ali sprinting towards them, Ali's little sister Sara closely behind. She was quite fast for a six year old.

They had a group hug, and started off arm in arm, to climb on the train. They said goodbye to Ali's little sister, who ran off crying to her mum, but immediately started to laugh and run with the train as it started off.

The five girls found a compartment all to their selves, and vacated it immediately. They commented on all the different people passing by the compartment, but quickly look out of the windows as the Marauders passed. Lily took a quick glance at James. Sure, he was cute, with his messy black hair and bright hazel eyes, but he could be such a pain sometimes. She was surprised he hadn't asked her out at their meeting before, as that was usually a routine conversation in his world, or so Lily thought.

"Excuse me for a moment guys; I have to go to the Heads' compartment to have a meeting with the Head Boy and the prefects. Be right back" Lily said, as she stepped out to join the long line of people walking into the compartments along the train. She finally reached the compartment, which was at the front of the train.

When she got inside, she saw the person she least expected to be Head Boy. James Potter. He was laughing and joking with the prefects as Lily came in, but immediately stopped and put a straight face on.

Lily beckoned for him to come out to the aisle with her for a chat before the meeting. "Potter, what the hell are you doing in here?" she whispered furiously.

"Well, since I'm Head Boy- ." he started, but Lily interrupted. "You're WHAT? How could Dumbledore choose you?" she whispered angrily, a reddish tinge starting to form on her cheeks.

"Evans, calm down!" James whispered.

"You must have bribed him or something-." Lily tried to convince herself it was a bad dream. She would open her eyes, and Stephen Corrie would be grinning at her with his award winning smile. But she opened her eyes again, as one of the prefects interrupted them.

"Excuse me Lily, James, is there a problem? Cause we'd really like to get back to our compartments soon," he said.

"Sorry, we're coming now," Lily said happily, her anger momentarily subsiding from the prying prefect's eyes. She looked daggers back at James and made her way back to the compartment.

She gave the rules while James sat back and watched her with eager eyes. When she had finished, and all the prefects had left, it was only her and James in the room.

"Lily, could I just say something," he said, hoping she would listen, "I have grown up a lot after the past holidays, and I was wondering if you'd agree to be on first name terms," he added quickly, as she turned to face him. She had a deathly look in her emerald eyes. She only saved that look for people she hated with a passion, which, unfortunately, included him.

"Fine, Po-, I mean, James. But you know what? Ask me out one more time, and I swear to God you will regret it the moment it comes out of your lips. _Understand_?" And with that, she stomped off down the corridor, back to her compartment.

James felt like hugging himself. He was on _first name terms_ _with Lily Evans!_ He didn't care the way she said it, but she had said his name! He couldn't wait to get back to the compartment he was sharing with his three best friends, the Marauders, to tell them about the great news.

After walking past Lily's compartment without looking too obvious, James hurried into the Marauder's compartment and started telling them about his progress. Sirius sarcastically yawned, Remus looked very concerned and tactful, and Peter was grinning madly, as his favourite Marauder had finally made some progress with the girl he had been trying to get since fifth year.

Lily stormed into her compartment and sat down, her face fuming. "Whoa! Lily, what's wrong?" Grace asked, concerned that her friend was so red in the face.

"James fucking Potter! That's what's wrong! Dumbledore chose _James Potter_ as Head Boy-"

"WHAT?" her friends shouted in outrage. "Dumbledore must be on something!" exclaimed Molly, shaking her head.

"There must be a mistake. Knowing Potter, he probably pranked you. There just can't be any other reason for this!" stated Ali.

"Yeah, well, I don't think it was a prank this time," said Lily, "He's Head Boy, and I'm Head Girl, so I guess we're gonna have to talk sometime. I mean, he is pretty cute. At least I will be able to look at him without shuddering everytime," Lily added uncomfortably.

"Yeah, I guess. I just don't understand why Dumbledore would pick James Potter-" Carrie exclaimed, but was interrupted by the compartment door opening, and the drop-dead gorgeous grin of James Potter faced Lily.

"Um, Lily, we have to do compartment rounds now." He waited at the door, looking uncomfortably at the curious faces staring up at him.

"Okay. I'll be there in a minute," Lily said. She looked daggers at her friends as they laughed while pouting their lips and making kissing sounds, but held her head up high and stepped out.

As they were doing the rounds, James asked her about her holiday. Lily shrugged and said it "wasn't too bad." She could tell he desperately wanted to get her attention, but she was too stubborn to give him any.

Finally, they finished the rounds. "So, I'll see you later?" James asked hopefully. "Well, we kind of have to do patrol at night, so I think that's a given. But yes, we will see each other," she added, regretting the words as soon as they came out of her mouth. "Great!" James said, that killer of a grin appearing on his handsome face. He opened her compartment door for her, which surprised Lily, as she did not think him to be a gentleman. She noticed that his muscles in his arm were bulging as he opened the door. She felt a flutter in her stomach, but dismissed it as soon as she turned around to thank him.

"Thank you James," she said in a friendly tone. "You're welcome Lily" he answered, sending flutters in her stomach back on high, then bid her goodbye and walked down to his compartment.

"Whoa! Lily! Bit of chemistry going on there!" yelled Molly. "Wait, you don't fancy him, do you?"

"Of course not!" Lily said, her cheeks flaming.

"Lily likes Potter. Lily likes Potter. Lily likes Potter," the four girls chanted, making Lily blush. She threw a chocolate frog at Ali, who screamed, and then danced around the compartment trying to get the frog off her head.

"Get it off! Get it off!" she screamed as she fell over, whacking her hair where the chocolate was trying to take refuge. When she stood up, she had a mischevious glint in her eyes. "Right! You asked for it, Lily Evans, you asked for it!" she yelled, and started chucking Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans at Lily, who in retaliation started to throw more chocolate frogs. By this time, all the girls were involved, and people were starting to stand outside the compartment and laugh at the food fight that was happening.

Finally, a couple of minutes after the ten minute food fight had occurred, a voice rang through the train telling the students to put their robes on, as they were approaching Hogwarts.

Everyone in the train cheered, as they were all ready for the long-awaited feast that stood ready for them at the Great Hall. Lily couldn't wait to sink her teeth into the roast potatoes and ice-cream sundaes that the House Elves prepared.

The five friends changed into their robes and got their stuff ready for the carriage ride up to the castle. Lily was nearly home at last.

**Okay, so, how was it? Please review as soon as possible, coz I'm probably going to write Chapter two in the next few days. I need as much feedback as possible, coz I think I need it. Thanks to anyone who reviews. Thanks to Daisy Blue and Loves to Dance for inspiring me as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. Well, hope you like my next chapter. The first chapter was really just an intro, but I know it wasn't that good. **

Chapter 2-Mixed Emotions

The train stopped, and everyone hopped out of the carriages. Their luggage was to be bought up to their rooms by magic.

As James passed the compartment Lily and her friends were in, he looked in and saw a bag that looked like the one Lily had been holding when he first saw her that day.

He picked it up and took it with him in the carriage. As everyone went up the steps, he could see Lily's red hair stand out like fire in ashes.

He smiled to himself. He loved her hair. It was so hypnotizing, yet beautiful. He loved the way it just shimmered down her back.

He tried to fight his way through the huge crowd, but was held back by Sirius.

"Prongs, I'm hungry as well, but we all have to wait 'til the sorting is finished, so no matter how fast you go, you still have to wait with the rest of us," he said, a downcast look in his eye.

"I'm not trying to get to the food faster. I'm trying to give Evans back her bag," James sighed, frustrated with the crowd. It was like trying to get through a mosh pit, though James wouldn't have known what that was.

"Well just give it to her when you get in there then!" Sirius replied distractedly, checking out a girl a couple of people away. "Ooh, yep, yep, good angle from here- oh, wait, no, don't move to there-DAMN IT! Oh, sorry mate," he said as he apologised to the boy in front of him, who was rubbing his foot and glaring at Sirius.

James laughed at Sirius, and then looked again to see where Lily was, but she was already inside.

Lily sat down with her friends at the Gryffindor table. She looked around her and sighed contentedly. She licked her dry lips and went to get her lip-gloss out of her bag-HER BAG WASN'T THERE! She had left it on the train!

"Oh my god! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" she said, while hitting her forehead with the heel of her hand.

"Lily, what's wrong?" asked Molly, looking concerned at her friend's sudden reaction.

"I left my bag in the train, and it's already departed!" she exclaimed, a tear forming in her eye.

Just then, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and found herself face to face with James Potter, who had her bag!

"Are you looking for this?" he asked, a grin appearing on his face.

She stood up, blushed a little, but smiled. "Thankyou so much James; I thought I had lost it on the train!"

"You're welcome. I saw it in your compartment as I was walking by and thought you might need it. Oh, and don't worry, I didn't look in it," he said, trying to catch her eye with his. He was successful.

They stood there, looking at each other, but a moment later, Sirius bumped into James.

"Come on Prongs. Moony and Wormtail are waiting for us," he said, unaware of the special moment they had just shared.

"I'm coming. Goodbye Lily." He nodded his head at her friends then walked off with Sirius to where the Marauders were sitting.

"Lily, why are you so red?" asked Molly, a mischevious grin appearing on her face when Lily came back to sit with them.

"What? Oh, nothing. Nothing at all," she added; the red becoming brighter on her usually pale skin.

"Why were you and Potter staring at each other like that?" asked Ali, catching the mischevious grin from Molly as a sign that there was something going on with Lily and James.

"I told you. There's nothing going on with either of us. I swear on my grandfather's grave." She looked at all her friends guiltily.

"Whatever," they all said; big grins on their face.

They all sat there eating, bar one. Lily.

She sat there looking at her plate, not wanting to eat a thing because of the guilty conscience her friends had just placed on her.

Molly could see how red she had turned. "Okay, spill. Or I will tickle you until you confess that you DO have feelings for Potter," she added, a smile appearing on her face.

Lily looked up at her, her face going even redder. Molly had never seen anyone so red. Lily looked like a lobster.

"Fine, I might have _some_ feelings for him. SOME, I said. But I'm not sure, okay! I just want to have some dinner and go to bed right now. I am Head Girl, and I need my rest!" she added quickly.

"Just a question, Lily," said Carrie, also sporting a mischevious grin now, "Where have you chosen to sleep?"

Lily blushed. She had sent the consent form back with a big tick on the private Head's room. She loved spending time with her friends, but privacy was a big thing in Lily's idea. Her only privacy for the past six years had been three thick, dark red velvet curtains, which are not very soundproof if your roommates are having a pajama party.

"Well, I, um, I chose the Head's room!" she said quickly, blushing furiously as she said it.

Her friends laughed with satisfaction. "So you know what this means, don't you?" Carrie said, with laughter in her eyes, "You're going to have to spend more time with Potter! Hah!" she added, with a look of defeat in her eyes.

"So Lily, since I am in the Quidditch team, do you want me to talk to James for you?" asked Ali. She was a chaser in the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and was good friends on the field with James.

"No!" Lily said, a little too quickly, and a little too loudly. Everybody at her table looked at her, including the Marauders. She looked at James and saw him smiling at her.

'God,' Lily thought, 'he looks so hot; even his smile is hot. Wait a minute, why am I thinking about his really hot smile? I'm supposed to hate him!' 

She looked back at her friends, who nodded to her. Her eyes pleaded with them to drop the subject, but now the whole school was looking in her direction.

She walked over to James, and then whispered, "Could I have a word, James?"

Molly stood up and yelled, "People, what are you all staring at? They are just having a Head meeting!"

People started to go back to eating and chatting about their holidays and other matters.

Lily pulled James outside the Hall. When they got to the doors, she used her wand to close them, and then turned to face James. He put his hand through his hair and messed it up even more than it should have been.

He was looking at her with those intense hazel eyes. She shivered under his gaze, and then looked back into his eyes, trying to keep her composure.

"James, I would like you to understand that just because we're Head's, doesn't mean we are best buddies, okay? But I don't mind if we're friends. "**Just**," she said quickly, as she could see him hesitating to say something, "as long as you don't ask me out. Friends don't ask friends out, okay?" she added, turning her eyes to the disgusting-looking witch statue near the dungeon door, in embarrassment.

"Lily, I have changed. I know what you mean, and I will respect what you ask for, but I would just like to say that my offers of us going out, AS FRIENDS now," he added quickly, "will not change. I'm glad that you could open your heart for one more person. Friends?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"Friends," Lily answered, a smile appearing at her lips. James loved her lips, and it took much strength to stop him from kissing her. He loved everything about Lily, and had many times gone into too much detail for the Marauders, even Remus, who was the romantic of the group, to handle.

They walked back in, smiling. They said goodbye, and walked back over to their friends. "So, how did it go?" asked Molly, an innocent smile on her face.

"Very good. I told him I just wanted to be friends, and that friends don't ask friends out. He said that he would still have his offer of asking me out, as _friends_, so I don't really have to worry anymore about the date offers!" she grinned.

Over where the Marauders were sitting, James was blurting out all the details of his success with becoming one of Lily's friends.

"That's great James. Just don't do anything to jeopardize the relationship okay?" Remus added, worried at the excited look on James' face.

"God, I can't believe I've had this much progress in one day than in six years!" James said, pleased with himself.

Sirius, Remus and Peter exchanged glances of worried looks and then went back to eating.

Lily was sitting, eating a plate of roast lamb, roast potatoes and mint jelly, when someone kicked her under the table; she looked up at the person sitting opposite her, Molly, and winced in pain. "What was that for?" she said, annoyed with the pain that her ankle was producing.

"I see you finally gave into the Potter Charm, if that's what you call it," said Molly. She went back to eating her chocolate sundae. Lily groaned at the pain it was causing her, but it soon ceased.

The girls finished their dinner and started to walk out of the Great Hall.

The Marauders saw them leaving and hurried to catch up with them.

"So Evans, what's new?" asked Sirius, cheekily putting his arm around her shoulders. She saw James stiffen at this action, and shrugged Sirius off. "Oh, nothing much. I just had some unknown slimy creature put his arm over my shoulders, but yeah, that's really all that's been happening today."

Everybody laughed, Sirius included, and they all walked up together. Lily could see Ali and Remus hitting it off. They seemed to get on really well. She could see Carrie talking to Peter and she could see Molly talking to James, so she decided to talk to Sirius.

"So Black, how were your holidays?" she asked, a smile appearing at her lips.

"Well, since my family banished me because I was a blood traitor, I spent the holidays at James' house and we partied and went to clubs and stuff. It was pretty cool." He looked at her expectantly, as if he thought she knew what he meant, but she looked at him uncertain of what he was expecting her to say.

"Aren't you going to tell me how you think that is a stupid answer and that I should get some better jokes?" Sirius asked, feeling uncomfortable with the situation.

"No; why would I do that? I can't see anything wrong with that!" Lily quickly said, "Are you serious about the family banishing thing?"

Sirius shrugged, "Yeah. My family is pure-blood supporters of Voldemort. Whatever, I say. Anyway, how were your holidays?" But Lily was cut short by Molly.

"Lils, we have to go bed now, or we'll get up at 2 in the afternoon. Remember the start of last year?" she added, a hint of a smile on her lips. Last year had been heaps of fun for Lily and Molly, as they had both been prefects, so they could patrol the corridors at night if they wanted to.

Most prefects wanted their sleep, so they didn't usually do this, but Molly and Lily had spent most of the night with two of the other prefects, Hufflepuffs, in separate broom closets having snog fests. They didn't do anything that they would regret, so it hadn't meant anything. And it hadn't tarnished anyone's reputation, so they all forgot about it eventually.

They had woken up the next day in the afternoon, and had nearly gotten a detention for missing their first classes. They had never done it again-McGonagall was scary when she was in a bad mood.

They said goodnight to the Marauders, then walked up to their room. Lily said goodnight to the others, then walked back down to go to her own private room, in the Head's quarters. James followed her and finally caught up with her, but they just smiled at each other and said nothing.

"Goodnight Lily," James said; a handsome smile on his face. His eyes were drooping from tiredness, but he kept them open just for Lily.

"Goodnight James," she answered, smiling as well.

They both went their separate ways and went to bed. As Lily lay in her bed, trying to get to sleep, she thought about James. She decided she would make an effort to become good friends with him, but decided that's as far as she would go.

Good friends.

**This chapter was started before I got my first reviewer, so please enjoy this. My next chapter will be coming in a few days, but I am going back to school in a week (I think), so I will be updating a little slower in a week or two. Please guys, I really need someone to read my story so I can get a good editing process through.**

**By the way, I am trying to make James into a big spunk/hottie. Could you please tell me if this is working? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to my reviewers Angel of Lilies, Forever Dreamin** **and nowthatspink! I really appreciate your review, and hope that you enjoy this chapter. **

**By the way, YOU'RE MY FIRST REVIEWERS! THANKS SO MUCH! I FEEL SO SPECIAL!**

**I'm sorry that my chapters aren't that long. I promise, I have fixed up the problems. Just so everyone knows, I have changed James' eyes to the right colour, hazel. **

**Just ignore his blue eyes in the first chapter. Let's just say he was having a bad eye colour day, or he had different coloured contacts in because he forgot his glasses (he he-okay that was a really bad excuse, so I'm just gonna get on with this)**

**Angel of Lilies: - Yes, I am an Aussie girl, and proud of it. I was born in Penrith, Sydney, but now I live in Queensland. GO THE PANTHERS! (Yes, I know it's a bit early, but I'm trying to get in the spirit, and YES, we are going to win the comp this year!)**

**Thanks guys,**

**Love chickibabe46**

Chapter 3-The First Day of School (and a new friend!)

Lily woke up the next day to someone banging on the Head common room door. She opened her eyes sleepily, still imagining her dream the night before, of her and James lying in a grass field. They had kissed in the dream. She didn't even know why she was dreaming it, because she didn't even have any feelings for him! (Or so she thought!)

She had woken up, just to hear James' snores through the wall. It was a very pleasant dream, but she wasn't about to tell anyone that, or anything about the dream. She would rather stick her head down a toilet than confess that she had even slightly enjoyed it.

She got up to go and open the door. 'Yes?' she answered. James' face peered around the side of the door and grinned. Lily realised she was still in her nightie, and she wrapped her arms around herself self-consciously. 'Hey FRIEND!' he said, a look of laughter on his face. He pushed open the door, and Lily wrapped her arms around her even tighter.

'James, why were you out there?' Lily asked. James retreated a little, as he could sense the tone of annoyance when she spoke. She was usually still asleep at this time; she could tell that, because she had never, ever, seen the sun just peaking over the mountain in the east.

'Well, I kind of forgot the password, so I was stuck out there!' James said, a little uncertain of what Lily's reaction might be. He could see a red tinge appearing at her cheeks and started to step back.

'5.30 in the bloody morning!' Lily thought, 'who the bloody hell does he think he is, waking me up at this time of the morning?' She sighed, massaged her temples, a habit that she had grown to using under stress, usually with assignments and homework.

"It's wolfsbane. Next time could you please ask me the night before, so I don't have to get up at 5.30 in the morning to let you in from wherever you were last night," she asked rhetorically.

He grinned sheepishly.

She walked back to her room to get ready for the day.

As it was a Saturday, Lily could have stayed in her bed all day, but she and her friends wanted to go down to the lake with some breakfast food and have a brunch picnic, so she had to get dressed and go down to the Great Hall to gather up some food before the hoards of people came to have breakfast in their usual stampede.

James watched her walk back, annoyed at her reaction. It was only 5.30 in the morning. He had been out all night, helping with Moony.

Lily was fuming when she got back into her room. She sighed as she looked into the mirror. James Potter had no consideration for others.

Now she had a good reason to stop her friends from partnering her up with James. They thought it was cute how he tried to go out with her, but didn't succeed.

Lily went into the shower to freshen up. The only problem with the head's room was that you had to share the bathroom with the other head. This resulted in a very embarrassing moment, when Lily was still in the shower.

James barged into the bathroom without knocking, and realised that Lily was still in there, in the shower, NAKED! Lily noticed James' silhouette on the curtain. "James, what are you doing in here?!" she yelled at him.

The curtain of the shower was drawn, so he didn't see anything. "I, um, I didn't know you were in here. Sorry!" he said, sprinting out of the bathroom before she could shout at him any further.

Lily sighed and shook her head as she dried herself and put on her moisturiser.

She dressed into some cute yellow skinny jeans, a blue, sequin studded camisole and a little pink jacket. As it was autumn, she wanted to be warm, as the autumn winds could get pretty chilly very quickly.

She wore her blue Converse high-tops, and put a nice necklace her mum gave her around her neck. She brushed her hair, trying to make it straight, but it did the opposite.

She sighed, and put it into two long plaits. Finally, satisfied with her look, she headed into the bathroom to wash.

At that same moment, James barged into the bathroom again.

"James, have you ever heard of knocking on the door?" she asked; people were so rude sometimes!

He stood there, trying to think of something to say, but the only thing he could think of was "Sorry Lily. I'll just wait outside, shall I?" he added, a little uncertainly.

"Yeah, that would be good, thanks." Lily shook her head and applied some makeup.

She checked her whole look, and then, satisfied with what she saw, walked out of the bathroom, shouting, "Bathroom's free!"

"Thankyou!" she heard James shout back.

She walked to the Gryffindor common room, and walked up to her friends' room. They were all still asleep, except Carrie, who was reading a Muggle book Lily had lent her. Carrie was also a Muggle-born, so she could understand all the names of items in the book.

"Carrie, could you wake the others up and all of you meet me down in the Great Hall in half an hour? We have to get food early, coz the stampede will be in at 7.30," she laughed, thinking about the mass of people that came in at exactly 7.30. It was quite weird.

"Sure Lils," she answered. As Lily left, she yelled, "GUYS, WAKE UP! WE HAVE A PICNIC TO GO TO!!"

The two other girls groaned, but Carrie jumped on each of their beds to get them up.

"Carrie, why do you do this to me?" asked Molly, her eyes carrying bags underneath.

"Because I am sooooo energetic. No, actually, Lily asked me to wake you guys up. She said that we have to meet her in half an hour down at the Great Hall so we can grab some food for a brunch outside." She laughed as they all tried to go back to sleep, but she ran around and jumped on their beds some more.

The two girls groaned as they got up. They all rushed to the showers to get ready, as half an hour wasn't a long time to get dressed. They all rushed back in to the room and pulled out all their clothes to choose an outfit.

Molly had on flare jeans and a cute little top with love hearts. She also had a vintage jacket, which Lily had also shown her in a muggle shop.

She also had on Converse high-tops, but hers were pink. Since she was a pure-blood witch, she had not known what they were, but Lily had taken her shopping over the holidays, and she had introduced her to a great clothes shop that had a funky collection of different pieces.

She stood in front of the mirror, fixing up her hair into a side braid with her fringe. She sweeped up the rest of her hair into a side ponytail and tightened it. She put a pink ribbon in her hair that matched her shoes and fixed the bow to the nape of her neck.

Satisfied with her hair, she started on her makeup. She applied a light amount of mascara and a little bit of lip gloss. She kept the tube in her pocket so she could re-apply some later.

She yelled at the other girls to hurry up. They got their wands and left to go down to the Great Hall. When they got into the common room, they saw the Marauders sitting in the armchairs. As they all walked past, Sirius whistled at them and catcalled. They laughed and continued their way down to the Great Hall. 

When they got there, they saw Lily with a basket, collecting some food. As soon as she'd take some food, the dish would refill with more of the same food. They walked up to her and gave their morning hugs and kisses.

"Hey Lils, how did you sleep?" asked Ali. She had a grin on her face.

"Good. How did you sleep?" answered Lily, trying to change the subject.

"What happened?" asked Carrie. They were all looking at Lily now, trying to hide their excitement.

"Nothing!" Lily answered, a little too quickly for her friends' liking. They all laughed at her, and she blushed.

"Listen, nothing went on that I would regret. And NO, we didn't do anything. All that happened is that he barged in on me twice in the bathroom that we HAVE to share."

Her friends laughed, Molly nearly choking when she did. Then they all starting laughing, Molly included, at her choking.

They took the basket down to the lake and set it up under a tree. Carrie conjured up a rug, and they all sat down to a nice brunch.

Just then, they heard some boys laughing. All the girls groaned, but kept on eating.

Sure enough, a couple of minutes later, the Marauders came down to the lake. They were all in their swimmers and they all jumped into the lake, whooping as they did so. They swam for about ten minutes, and then hopped out, drying themselves with their wands.

The girls were finished by that time, and they were lying or sitting around, talking about different things.

Just then, Sirius spotted them, and told the other Marauders. They all looked up at the girls and grinned at them as they walked up.

The girls groaned even louder, and started to pack up. "Why the hurry ladies?" asked Sirius, the Marauders coming to stand behind him.

"We have better things to do than to sit around watching you trying to impress any of us. Or acting like idiots in the lake, for that matter," added Lily, a smile on her face.

The girls continued to pack up, but Sirius wasn't about to give up on them just yet. He picked up Molly and ran with her down to the lake, throwing her in. She screamed with rage and annoyance, and swam to the shoreline, hopping out.

"Black, you are seriously gonna die for this. I swear you will regret it sooooo much." She tried to take a swing at him, but Lily had run down to restrain her. Sirius just stood there, laughing at her.

"Padfoot! Now's not the perfect time to be laughing at your victim!" yelled Remus. He couldn't believe that Sirius had just done that, and he shook his head at the childish things that Sirius did.

Molly stomped up to the tree to get her wand to dry herself off, but she couldn't get the slime out of her shoes. She had to physically take them off and wait for the slime to drip out.

All the Marauders, bar Remus, started to laugh. Remus just stood there looking at Molly with a depressing look on his face.

Lily saw Molly look up at Remus and smile, and he smiled back. 'Whoo,' she thought, 'bit of chemistry going on there.' She took Molly's other shoe and started to shake the slime out of it.

The girls finished packing up with the Marauders, all but Sirius, who was still cracking himself up with laughter. James helped Lily with the plates, but she just pushed past him when he tried to give them to her.

'What have I done?' he thought, confused of her reactions, 'Sirius was the one that threw Molly into the lake.'

But, being a bone-headed boy, he didn't realize that Lily was sympathizing for her friend at that moment, and she wasn't about to be nice to the friend of the guy that just threw her best friend in the lake.

She could see Remus talking to Molly. She was really pissed off, as would be expected, but Lily could see that she enjoyed talking to Remus.

He said goodbye to her, and then yelled at the Marauders to come with him. They all followed, Sirius still with a grin on his handsome face.

She saw Remus talking to the other boys, and them looking downcast, Sirius especially. She smiled and went back to her friends.

They walked back up to the Gryffindor common room and put the extra food on the coffee table for the other students to snack on. They saw the Marauders sitting at the chairs, but they were surprised not to hear any catcalling or whooping from Sirius.

The next couple of hours, the girls stayed up in their room and played games of exploding snap on the carpet, and also some muggle games. One game that they had all come to love was truth or dare.

The girls had gotten up to so much mischief with this game, but it was only an innocent game, so it wasn't too bad. The only difference with the game that the girls played was that it was witch's Truth or Dare.

That meant, if you didn't do the dare, or tell the truth, you would grow heaps of pimples on your face. These pimples would only disappear if you did the dare or told the truth.

It was Ali's turn to be up first. "Okay Carrie, truth or dare?"

"Truth," said Carrie, knowing she would regret it.

"Okay. Who was your first kiss?" she asked.

Carrie squinted at this question. "Markus Sterlington" she said quickly. Fortunately, no pimple came out on her face, but that meant it was true.

All the girls, except Carrie, laughed hysterically. She just looked away, and tried to focus on Lily's shoes sitting in the corner of the room.

Markus Sterlington had practically stalked Carrie all of fifth year, because he believed that she was his true love. He had asked her out, and her friends had made her agree to go out with him.

They had gone to Madame Puddifoot's Tea Room, where he forced a kiss upon her. She had been so grossed out about it, because he was a slimy kind of guy.

She never wanted to talk about it, so the girls always laughed when she had to. She wanted to forget that moment for the rest of her life.

After the girl's had finished laughing about Carrie's misfortune, it was Carrie's turn to pick someone. She chose Molly.

"Molly, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare," said Molly, confident of her choice. Little did she know it would cost her a lot of grief.

"Okay. I dare you to go and kiss Sirius Black, fair and square on the lips," laughed Carrie, watching Molly's face turn into a look of despair.

"No, no, no. You can't make me do that! He's such a prick!" she screamed.

The four girls pushed Molly down the stairs. She turned around to plead with them, but they blocked her way. Carrie and Ali guarded the stairs, while Lily guarded the portrait hole.

She had no choice but to go up to the boys' dormitories, where her unsuspecting kissing partner awaited. She trudged slowly up to his room, and knocked on the door.

Remus answered the door, and found he was facing Molly. He smiled and invited her in, but she shook her head and asked for Sirius. Remus couldn't believe what she was asking him.

But, being the faithful person he was, he called Sirius for her. Sirius walked out to see Molly standing there. She rushed up and kissed him, and ran back down to the common room, Remus and Sirius staring after, both with shocked looks on their faces.

Remus couldn't believe what he had just experienced. He thought Molly and he had something special, but of course, Sirius always got the girls. Oh well, he thought, she probably saw something through Padfoot's stupidity.

He looked over at Sirius, but he was staring at where Molly had just been standing, and had his mouth opened.

A fly could have flown in and out a thousand times, and Sirius wouldn't have noticed. He was just as shocked as Remus.

Finally, he turned to Remus. "Um, did that just happen?" Remus just shook his head in disbelief and walked back inside. Sirius followed him back inside and stayed awake all trying to figure out what the kiss was all about.

As soon as Molly returned to the common room with a lobster coloured face, all the girls screamed.

"You actually kissed him?" asked Carrie, unable to contain her excitement.

"Yes," she said sadly. Lily then realised that the dare was probably the worst thing that she could have done.

She remembered earlier that day when Remus and Molly had talked to each other. She remembered how much they enjoyed each other's company.

Molly pretended to be over it, but Lily could see the sadness in her eyes and decided she would have a talk with her later on.

Molly chose Ali, who chose to have truth. When that was finished, Ali chose Lily for her victim.

"Lily, truth or dare?" asked Ali, not knowing what Lily would pick. Lily sat there for a minute, trying to think which one was safer, and decided that truth was definitely up her alley.

"Truth," she said. She knew what the question would be about. Everyone in the room knew what the question would be about. James.

"Do you have feelings for James Potter?" asked Ali. Everyone thought they knew the answer, but this was just to confirm it.

"No," said Lily. The girls looked at her face. There was a red blotch on her face, but that was from another pimple from a couple of days ago. There was no pimple on her face!

"Oh my god," whispered Ali, "she really doesn't like him." All the girls looked at Lily in awe, as if she had defeated a great demon.

Lily had a look of triumph on her face. But deep down, she regretted playing this game. She hated the fact that it told her she didn't like someone, even though she wanted to.

"I'm going to go to bed," she said, hopping up and putting her shoes on. "I'll see you guys tomorrow or something. Why don't we go to Hogsmeade? Okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'll come and walk back with you," said Molly, becoming her old self again.

"Listen, Molly, can you come for a private sleepover in my room tonight? I really need to talk to you about a couple of things," Lily whispered to Molly.

Molly knew what she was talking about, and she nodded. She grabbed her pyjamas and some toiletries, put them in a bag.

"Goodnight guys," said Lily, glad to get out of the weird atmosphere that hung around the room. She desperately needed some fresh air, and some time to think.

As the two girls walked down the stairs, they heard someone else coming down the boy's stairs. When they reached the bottom, they bumped into James.

Lily blushed furiously and tried to get past him quickly. But James grabbed her arm and held her back. His hand was strong, but gentle. "Lily, what's wrong? Can't we just talk?" he asked, unable to keep her in his grip.

She shrugged his hand off as she and Molly quickly jumped out of the portrait hole. They jogged silently to the Head's room.

When they got there, they went into Lily's room and locked the door. Ten minutes later, they heard the portrait door swing open, and James walk to his room.

Lily tried not to think of him as she brushed her teeth and braided her hair into a single plait.

When she got back into her room, she saw Molly trying to conjure up a bed with a mattress, but all she had managed was a pillow.

Lily laughed and conjured up a nice fluffy hammock that hung on a metal frame. She got some of the pillows off her bed and sat them on the hammock.

She and Molly both sat down to talk.

"Okay, first, we'll talk about you and Sirius and Remus," said Lily. She saw Molly look away, but she finally got her to look at her.

"Alright. What happened there?" asked Lily. She could see Molly start to shake her head.

"I don't know!" wailed Molly, a tear running down her face, "I'm so confused! Look, I hate Sirius, and I like Remus, but I kissed Sirius so Remus thinks I like Sirius, but I really don't and, oh, I'm so confused…... Why is my life always such a mess?" she asked Lily, hoping to God that she had an answer.

"Look, I think you should just go to Remus and talk to him about it. He will understand," said Lily. God, she thought, if this is what truth and dare can do to relationships, I wonder how much worse it can get?

"Seriously, I think you should go and make sure he doesn't think badly of you. He is very understanding. I know him well enough for that," said Lily, trying to reassure her friend.

"Okay. Yeah, I think I will. I really would like to go out with him," said Molly, a smile starting to appear on her face.

"What about Alex Taylor?" asked Lily, curious to know if her friend had ditched her (former) crush.

"What about him?" said Molly, obviously over her former crush. Lily smiled. She had never thought that Molly would be this devoted to a guy before.

She had only had small crushes on guys, but her liking Remus a lot was very obvious. Molly turned to Lily. "Okay missy, your turn," she said. Lily blushed.

"I don't know! It's a mixed emotion! On the train, he seemed really nice, but now, I feel like he's back to his old self, you know, the annoying, self-centered bastard?" Lily looked at Molly, who in return glanced at her with her hazel eyes.

Little did they know, but James was in the bathroom with his ear pressed up against the door, trying to catch everything the two girls said. When he heard Lily say that about him, he got angry, not at Lily, but at himself.

He had messed the whole thing up. Just like that. What was he going to do?

**Thanks for reading chapter number 3! Please review. Sorry this chapter took so long. My family suddenly had to use the laptop a lot for the past few days. My mum is doing a family tree on her father's, my grandfather, side. So I am sooooo sorry 'bout the wait.**

**Please review. I have only had 4 reviews so far, and I would really like to get to at least ten. Thanks sooooo much to my reviewers who are mentioned at the top.**

**Love you all.**

**Well, I gtg now.**

**Love chickibabe46 (MWA!) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to Angel of Lilies for reviewing my story. I really appreciate reviews, as they help me to make my story better. It is also very good for where the story goes. I am open to constructive criticism. If you could ask your friends to review it as well, that would be awesome. Thanks a lot guys.**

**This chapter is going to be a kind of a transition chapter in a way, I think. Well, I am just going to let the story lead me where it can.**

Chapter 4-A new day

Monday morning created constant groans from the seventh years, as they were being given their assignment tasks for the year. They were asked to underline each task they had to complete that year.

For Lily and her friends, they had to underline most of the tasks on the sheet. Most of the seventh years had to do this, but some of the students didn't do subjects that required assignments. This group included the Marauders.

But all the students had Transfiguration, which had the most tasks to complete. The units they would be studying required at least five assignments/practical tasks per unit to be completed.

The students had ten units of Transfiguration to complete, which meant they would be doing fifty assignments/practical tasks. That's why there were continuous groans throughout the day.

When the students retreated back to the common room, most of the students went up to sleep of the exhaustion that the day had caused. Dinner was in an hour, so they had ample time to get ready.

The five girls sat down in the lounge area and opened up their homework. There was no way they were staying up late to do their homework tonight, so they would get it done now. The girls always did their homework together, because they were all good at a different subject.

Lily was good at Charms and Potions, Molly was good at Defence Against the Dark Arts, Carrie was good at Transfiguration and Ali was good at Care of Magical Creatures. They only had to major in five subjects, so all the girls had chosen these five because firstly, they were all good with at least one, and secondly, they would give the girls a lot of choices with their future jobs.

Lily already knew what she wanted to do though. She had wanted to be an Auror for ages, and was trying to achieve outstanding marks to be able to get to her goal. Molly wanted to be an Auror as well, but had to lift up her marks for potions and charms as well, but the other girls didn't know what they wanted to do.

They sat there for forty-five minutes doing homework and helping each other out, but when the clock struck quarter past six, they ran up to the dormitory to rid themselves of their books. They dressed into some comfy clothes and walked back down with Lily to walk with her to her room.

When they got there, they met the Marauders coming out of the Head's common room. The girls just walked past and kept their eye contact away from the Marauders, who were trying just as hard to gain eye contact with them.

The girls went into Lily's room and played with some of her stuff while she got ready. When she was ready, the girls went down to the Great Hall for some dinner.

They sat down at the Gryffindor table and started to pile food onto their plates, while chatting about some of the homework. Lily looked for James and found him staring at her. She quickly looked back at Molly, but Molly was looking at her plate, trying to become interested in the conversation topic that the other girls were pursuing.

The girls finished their dinner and walked back up to the common room. There they sat, talking about different things that had happened during the day. Just as they were on the subject of N.E.W.T's, the Marauders trudged into the common room. They walked over to the lounge area and sat down.

Just as they sat down though, the girls got up and walked to their dorm. The boys looked annoyed, but started to do their own thing.

"Why are they doing that?" asked James, turning to Remus for an explanation. Remus just shrugged and went back to his homework. He was the only one that really did any homework in their group.

Sirius and Peter were playing Wizard Chess, and Sirius was clearly winning. "HA!" he shouted, showing his excitement in winning the game.

Peter just rolled his eyes and picked his pieces from the floor. One of his bishops had a big crack right down the middle from one of Sirius' moves, but with a wave of his wand, it repaired itself for the next game.

James sat on the couch, trying to think of a way to get up to the room without getting caught. He went through the list of things that could help him get up there. Invisibility cloak, broom, wand… wait a minute, BROOM! He thought, I can fly up to the window, and I'll go along from there!

He said goodbye to his friends and went to his room. When he got there, he hovered his broom outside his window and jumped on to it. He hadn't flown for a couple of days, so he did a couple of loop the loops before he focused on his plan.

He flew around to what he thought was the seventh year's room, and went closer to see if he was right. Sure enough, he could see Lily's bright red hair in the room.

He could see the five girls sitting down on the floor or on beds, just chatting. He was amazed at how clean it was. He had never in his six years at Hogwarts seen the floor at this time of the year in his room when he had shared with the Marauders.

Just then, he saw Lily look towards the window and frown. He quickly sped into the darkness, hoping she hadn't realised it was him. He could see her opening the window and peering out, and the other girls having a turn at looking for anything unusual outside their window.

Once they were all convinced there was nothing out there, they went back to talking, but this time, leaving the window open.

James would take his chance with this. He decided that he would fly into the room, grab Lily and fly back out. The window seemed big enough for him and the broom to fit through.

He did a couple more loop the loops to psych himself up, and then went for a run up. His broom raced into the room. All the girls screamed, but Lily screamed the most as he grabbed her and threw her behind him on his broom.

She screamed even more, but his actions were so fast that she didn't even realise that she was in the air until they were descending down to the lake.

She could see her friends yelling to her out of the window. She turned around to work out who was her abductor. She saw the messy black hair. Potter, she thought, how dare he do this?

They landed on the ground and she jumped off, sprinting back up to the castle, fuming. But he caught up to her. He held her arm, forcing her to turn around and glare at him.

"Lily, I need to talk to you," said James. He could see she was going to decapitate him if he didn't explain soon enough.

"Listen Potter, I know what you're going to say. Just save it, okay? I don't need any explanations, so just drop it and LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed.

She started to sprint back up to the castle, but James was on his broom, chasing her. He landed right in front of her, blocking her path.

"What part of 'leave me alone' don't you understand?" she said. He grinned, sending shivers down her spine. This made her even more annoyed.

"What are you grinning at? You better not be laughing at me Potter, or I am serious when I say you are going to regret it!" James stopped smiling.

"Lily, I just wanted to know why you've been avoiding me. You said we were friends, but you've been acting more like I don't exist. I just want you to tell me the problem, and I will fix it," he said sincerely. Lily's heart melted inside, but her face was still firm outside.

"It's nothing James. Just, oh, I don't know, NEVER do that again. What you just did nearly gave me a heart attack. I hate heights!" she said, trying to change the subject.

James cheekily made a note out loud, "Okay, no stealing Lily from bedroom by broomstick……" She blushed a little, but he just laughed.

She realised then that he was one of the easiest people to talk to. She was glad of that, as most boys she had talked to had been very hard to converse with, as they had just been stuck-up pompouses, or just plain boring.

Unfortunately, her friends would be worried about her, so she had to get back before they called a teacher. She told James this, and he hopped back on the broom.

"Come on," he said, as he waited for her to climb back onto the broom, but she shook her head. 

"James, I don't do heights," she said, looking uncertainly at the hovering broom.

"Lily, it's sooooo much fun," said James, "It's an awesome feeling! Plus, I'm here, so if you fall, I can catch you!"

"Oh, great! That makes me feel a whole lot better!" exclaimed Lily, not feeling any better about the situation.

"Lily, it's the only way we can get back up anyway. Remember, they lock the door after hours, so window access is the only way to get anywhere around here at night," said James.

"And how would you know that, huh?" asked Lily. She had an idea of how bad James and the Marauders had been, so she added, "Actually, don't answer that question. I think I already know the answer."

James wiped the imaginary sweat from his brow in his mind. Man, that was close, he thought, I don't know what I would have said to that.

Lily finally gave in and hopped in front of James this time. If she was going to go on the broom, she wanted at least to feel safe.

James didn't mind this little bit of action either. Actually, he was quite enjoying it. He directed the broom up, and they flew up to the room.

The girls screamed when they saw Lily fly back into the room with JAMES POTTER!

"What the hell just happened?" asked Molly, not expecting this at all.

"Nothing," said Lily.

"Um, I'm going to go now Lily," said James, uncomfortable with the situation.

"You just stay there mister," said Molly, sizing up the situation as best she could. James stopped in his tracks and turned around slowly. He looked terrified at the girls staring at him and Lily.

"Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but this looks like a very conspicuous situation. James Potter stealing Lily out of the girls' dorm by broomstick, and bringing her back, without any explanation. If you ask me, that's pretty abnormal on this side of the planet!" she said, looking up and down at James, as if she could think of many things that had happened in the five minutes they were gone.

"Listen, Molly, I…." Lily began, but was cut off by James.

"No, Lily. It's my fault," said James, glancing at Molly, "I needed to talk to Lily about something privately, and this was the only way I could talk to her without all of you gaping at us," he finished.

All the girls stared at him, taken aback by his little speech. Then the girls, apart from Lily, all started to crack up.

James started to get annoyed at this reaction. He had just told the truth, and they had all started laughing at him. They had wanted a reason, didn't they?

"Potter, I wasn't asking you to confess. I was just joking about it. Seriously, did you really think I would care about that?" asked Molly, a hint of laughter in her eye.

James felt a red tinge forming on his cheeks. They had fooled around with him. He sighed angrily and grabbed his broom.

"Yeah, well, hardy-har-har to you as well," he said, jumping onto his broom, "You know, I'm not really a sick puppy that tries to get every girl to sleep with me," he said, disgust appearing in his voice when he said it. He whizzed out of the room before anyone could stop him.

The girls laughed even harder at this reaction- boys could be so easy to crack sometimes!

Molly looked at Lily and saw that she wasn't laughing, and stopped laughing immediately herself.

The other girls caught on, and stopped hastily. Lily looked at them, annoyed at what they had just done.

"You know what he actually asked me?" she said, angry at their reaction to James, "He said that he wanted to know why I was treating him like he didn't exist, when I had agreed to friendship. He wanted to know how he could fix it. Now, really, what's wrong with that, huh?"

The other girls started to apologize, but Lily continued, "Listen, I know you were probably going along with my feelings before this happened, but maybe I changed my mind. Did you think that before you opened your mouths? Huh?"

The girls looked down at the floor. Lily could see they were sorry, but too embarrassed to say anything.

"Now, I am going to go up to James and apologize for your behaviour, okay?" she said. The girls nodded slowly.

She sighed, "Group hug," The girls all came over and they held a hug for five seconds, and then parted.

"We're really sorry Lils," said Carrie, a downcast look on her face. The other girls nodded.

Lily smiled, "Do you want me to tell James anything?" she asked.

Molly looked at her, "Yeah. Tell him we're sorry. We were only having a joke. We didn't mean to offend him or anything."

In the seventh year's boys' dormitory, the Marauders were looking at James like he was a madman. They couldn't believe that he had flown into the girls' dormitory on his broom and snatched Lily before anything could happen. 

"You did WHAT?" yelled Sirius, dismayed that he hadn't been there to see it.

"Yeah. And you know what her friends thought?" he asked them, sporting a knowing look on his face.

"Mate, we know you're quick, but you're not that quick!" said Sirius, awe in his voice. He still couldn't believe that James had done that.

"Mate, seriously, you are disgusting sometimes. Do you really think I would do that to somebody I love?" asked James. He knew what Sirius was going to say, as soon as he said that. He groaned in annoyance.

"Surprisingly, no," said Sirius. The three other boys looked at him, wondering who had replaced their sick-minded friend. He never talked about stuff like this before.

"Whatever. Anyway, her friends just made a fool of me, and I got pissed, so I flew out without saying anything. I feel bad about leaving Lily there though. She must be getting it dished up to her so much now," he said, regretting leaving her to get through her friend's taunts.

"Well Prongs, maybe you should go back and talk to her," said Remus, aware how upset his friend was.

"I don't know. I don't want to go back into that room now," James said. He started to talk again, but was interrupted by three sharp knocks on the door.

Sirius got up and answered it. All the boys sat up quickly when they saw Lily walk into the room.

"Hi James. Um, hi everyone," said Lily, uncomfortable under the stares of the four boys.

"Hi Lily. Sorry about before," said James. He could see her fidgeting with her robes, and decided that he would take this conversation outside.

"Um, do you want to talk out here?" he asked, hoping she would say yes. She did, and they walked out, Lily fare-welling the other boys. They said goodbye, and James shut the door behind them.

"So, um, what did you want to talk about?" he asked, knowing the obvious answer. She looked at him, sending a shiver down his spine. He looked into her almond-shaped, emerald green eyes, and saw deep down, a lost soul.

"What? Uh, yeah, sorry. What were you saying?" he asked, trying to keep his composure. He ran a hand through his hair, a habit that had occurred from being nervous.

Lily looked down the corridor leading to the other rooms, and finally said, "How about we talk about this in our common room?"

James nodded, and they walked down the stairs, through the Gryffindor common room, where they finally came to their portrait hole. They gave the password and slipped in quietly.

Both sat down in a comfortable chair, facing each other.

"Lily," James began, but was cut off by Lily.

"James, I'm really sorry about my friends. They asked me to apologize to you for their actions, which they hope you will forgive. They were just joking around, and didn't mean to offend you. That's all I wanted to say," she said, a look of relief on her face, from taking the weight off her shoulders.

"Lily, I am sorry for the way I acted. It was childish, and not the way of a Head," he said. He could see a smile appearing at her lips, and looked at them, waiting for them to tilt up a little more.

He could see that she had lip balm on, which made them red and plump-perfect for kissing. She could see him looking at her, and a look of uneasiness came to her face.

"Listen, James, I'm gonna go to bed now, okay?" she said, trying to break away from his stare, but he still looked at her.

When she turned away, she could feel his stare boring through her back. She turned around and realised he was right behind her, about a foot away.

"James, I just want to be friends," she said, looking up into his eyes. She could see a vivid passion burning in his eyes-he wanted her for him and him only.

He pressed his lips onto hers, but she didn't stop him. She could feel him pushing up against her as she up against the wall. It felt right, kissing James, even though she only wanted to be friends with him.

It felt different to every other guy she had kissed, like it was a genuine kiss instead of a routine thing that happened at a certain time of the day.

She could feel his penis pushing up against her underneath his pants, but didn't give it a second thought as he started to take her to her room. She walked backwards as he guided her to her bed and slowly laid her down.

But he didn't just kiss her lips. He made a trail of little kisses down her neck to her bosom and kissed all the way back up. She gave a small moan of pleasure and caressed his hair while this act was taking place.

As he started to kiss her passionately on the lips again, his hands roamed around her back until he found the clasp on her bra, and he started to undo it. At this gesture, Lily stopped kissing and looked at him.

She gave him a look that said she wasn't ready, and he did up her bra again, regretful at his hasty actions. He didn't want her thinking he was in this all for the sex.

Lily couldn't believe what had just happened. She sighed as James rolled onto the other side of her bed. She could feel him staring at her.

"Does this mean..." asked James, unable to finish his sentence.

"I guess," said Lily, smiling at him.

James sighed, satisfied at what had just happened. He couldn't believe that he had just kissed Lily Evans. Hopefully, he thought, this won't be the last time this ever happens.

He leant over and kissed her again, trying to set in his mind that this wasn't a dream. She kissed him back, and ruffled his hair while doing this. She could feel his tongue massaging her lips, asking for entry, and she accepted.

James couldn't believe that she had let his tongue in her mouth, but shrugged in his mind. Oh well, he thought, at least she will let me do this. He could taste her fruit gum that she had been chewing earlier that night. It tasted like raspberry and apple, and he loved the flavour.

This made him kiss her even more, but she pulled back, signaling that she didn't want to continue anymore. He didn't mind though.

"I think we should go to bed now," said Lily, a flustered look on her face. James smiled at her, loving everything about her.

He understood and hopped off her bed. She sat up and pushed herself up to the head of the bed.

He gave a little kiss on the lips, and then said, "Goodnight, Lily," smiling as he said it.

She gave him a smile. He walked out of the room and turned back to look at her one more time.

"James, you can look at me tomorrow, in class!" laughed Lily, amused at his continuous staring.

He shrugged, saying, "But what if you turn into an ugly old hag, or if this just a dream?" adding a smile. She grabbed a pillow and threw it at him.

He closed the door just in time. She could hear him laughing outside her door. She smiled and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Just as she went out, he came in, grinning at the toothpaste still on her lips. She went back and wiped her face on her towel. As she passed him, he gave her a kiss with toothpaste still on his lips.

She screamed and laughed, grabbing her towel and wiping her face again. She ran past him so he couldn't get her and closed the door.

"Goodnight James!" she yelled. She could hear him try to say goodnight with toothpaste in his mouth, but it came out as a "Goodwite!"

She laughed and hopped into bed, unable to contain her excitement of the last half an hour.

In the other room, James was laying in bed, trying to remember what Lily's lips on his felt like again. He could have kissed her all night, but knew that was physically impossible on both their parts.

He couldn't believe that she had just let him kiss her like that. She had obviously felt something was there as well, because Lily Evans didn't just kiss anyone for the sake of it.

He decided that he would ask her to the next Hogsmeade trip that they would be organising.

**Well, I hope you liked that bit of action that happened. I needed to really spice up the story a bit, coz I was getting a bit bored with the way it was going. Don't worry, as a good story should, there will be a lot of bumps and bruises along the way.**

**Just so you know, I have one more week 'til my school goes back, so I will try and write three more chapters in that time to keep you guys interested. But this will only be achievable if you guys review, and get other people to review as well.**

**Thanks a lot for reading my story. I will have the next chapter posted ASAP.**

**From chickibabe46**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to my reviewers, Truth in the Moon, Morgan, Daisy Blue, Angel of Lilies and nowthatspink. Seriously guys, thanks a lot for helping me. I love getting reviews and seeing what people think. If I get more, that means that I can make it better, and I can also see if it is a lost cause, or not. Hopefully, it is not a lost cause.**

**OMG! I can't believe I am on to my fifth chapter!**

**Anyway, this chapter is gonna just go on from the last, no shite Sherlock, but I'm not really sure what I'm gonna do now. If you review, then I will have some ideas on what would be the best thing to do. Could you please answer these questions: **

**Voldemort or no Voldemort? I am not very sure whether I should bring old Boldy Voldy into the story or not. I am practically stumped. So, please give me a vote. Should I bring him in or not?**

**Should I do the regular cliché with two friends of Lily and James getting together? I think that I should do a love triangle with Sirius, Remus and Molly. That will create a lot of humour, and also a lot of drama. YAY! That's what we want, right?**

**My last question of this review is do you guys want me to continue this story after they finish school, in this same story? Or do you want me to write a sequel?**

**Thanks for reading my story, and please review, as it is really vital that I get feedback on my story.**

**From chickibabe46**

Chapter 5-The perfect couple

The next day, Lily and her friends walked into the Great Hall, to the whole school staring at them. The girls looked at Lily, who shrugged. They walked over to the Gryffindor table and tried to act normal, wondering what everyone was staring at. Just as they sat down, the Marauders hopped up and came to sit down with them.

Lily's friends were surprised at this act, and looked at her, mentally asking her what in God's name was happening. Lily looked back at them and shrugged again. As James came to sit down next to here, Lily noticed the dead silence in the hall. She looked around and saw the whole hall staring at her, and then looked at James. He smiled awkwardly, and then said, "Seriously, people. We're only sitting together."

He cast angry looks at people then turned to face Lily. But, before he could say anything, a bunch of people stood behind Lily, shooting questions.

"Hey Lily, are you really going out with Potter?" "Evans, why would you want to go out with someone like that?" "Hey, Evans….."

But, before they could finish, Lily stood up and pushed her way through the crowd, trying to get into the Main Hall. As she ran upstairs, the crowd of people followed her, until she came to the statue of a very ugly witch.

She hid behind it until all the people ran past, and then ran to the Head's common room. She sat down on the lounge and sighed. How had those people known that she and James were a couple? Unless….

But as she was thinking this, her friends and the Marauders came sprinting into the room, obviously looking for her.

"James, what was that all about?" she asked, wanting a very good reason to the stampeding crowd.

"Well, I, uh," he stuttered, but Sirius knew it was best to get it out in the open.

"I think it has something to do with James sprinting into the Great Hall this morning, jumping up onto the Gryffindor Table, and shouting, 'I'm going out with Lily Evans!', which, I might add, was a pretty stupid thing to do," said Sirius, receiving glares from James and the other two Marauders.

"James, I was kind of hoping that we could at least tell our friends first before the whole school knew," said Lily. She turned to face her friends, and found them staring at her with their mouths open. They all looked like goldfish out of their bowl, gaping for air.

Sirius walked around to each, lifting up their chins back to closed mouths, receiving no recognition from them that he had even passed them.

Lily led Molly and the other girls over to the fireplace, so the boys couldn't hear them

"Lils, why didn't you tell us?" asked Molly, unable to believe that her friend, hater and despiser of James Potter, was actually going out with him.

"Well, it kind of happened overnight," said Lily, a guilty grin on her face. She looked at James and saw him grinning at her.

"But, I, well, I thought you hated him!" said Molly, unaware that the boys were staring at her. She looked around at them, and glared, making them look unsuccessfully around the room, as if they hadn't heard anything.

"Well, people change," said Lily, "We aren't official or anything, but I would like to think that there is something there."

"But what about truth or dare? Remember? It said that you didn't have any feelings for James," said Grace. All the girls nodded in agreement, but Lily shook her head.

"I was bluffing. There's a trick that I learnt with playing it. If you think about all the bad things that happened to you from that person, and think of how much you hate them, then the rules think that your feelings are true. In other words, it was false. I mean, it's not like I wanted you to know about it, otherwise, you would take me shopping in Hogsmeade for a wedding dress, or something bizarre like that," said Lily.

"Well," said Molly, "we're so proud Lils!" All the girls hugged her and pushed her back over to James.

There was an uncomfortable silence, as everyone stood there thinking of something to say.

"Well, since we can't really eat in the Great Hall anymore, I think that we should go down to the kitchens and bring some food back up," said Remus, nodded his head so violently that the others thought it might topple off.

"Oh, yes, of coouurse!" said Molly, getting his gist, and pulling the other three girls towards the portrait hole. Remus pulled Peter along, trying to get Sirius' attention, but had to end up putting a charm on his feet for rollerblades, and rolling him out the door.

"Well. That was awkward, wasn't it?" asked Lily, sitting down on the couch and pushing her hair out of her face. She would have to redo her plait later, as it was falling out from her sprinting back to the common room before.

"Yeah, oh well. At least we have some privacy now, to discuss things of course," he added quickly, grinning mischievously under Lily's playful glare.

"So, James, what do you want to do?" asked Lily. She could guess a lot of answers that he could come up with, but didn't have the foggiest of which one he would use.

"Uh, maybe snog for five minutes, and then play Exploding Snap. After that we could snog for another five minutes, then maybe another game. Or we could just keep snogging," he said, grinning as she playfully punched him.

"Well, I like the first idea very much. But, we might get bored with that, so what else do you suggest we do?" she asked, grinning at him putting his hand through his hair.

"Well, we could have a swim down at the lake, and maybe finish up with a picnic?" he suggested, receiving a surprised glance from Lily.

"Do you think we should invite the others?" she asked. He didn't want to get on her bad side first up, so he agreed.

"So, do you want to start what we planned before?" he asked, a grin appearing on his face.

"Of course, but on one condition," she added, "That you don't tell anyone how bad I am at kissing."

He opened his mouth in protest, but quickly realised she was joking, and laughed when he saw her do the same.

They settled down on the couch, oblivious to their surroundings.

When the others came back in twenty minutes later, laden with piles of food and drinks, they stopped short in front of the portrait hole, listening for any noises.

When they were sure nothing was happening, they opened the door quietly and walked into the room. James and Lily were sitting on separate couches, as if nothing had happened.

But the red smudge around both their lips gave away any hope they had of keeping their snogging a secret.

Their friends tried to ignore it as they sat down with the food on the floor. Lily conjured up a rug, so they could sit down, and they all started to devour the food. 

There was silence in the room as everyone was eating, but it soon was broken by a satisfied burp by James, Remus, Sirius and Peter. The girls laughed, and whacked whichever boy was beside them. Sirius got two whacks, because he was sitting beside Carrie and Lily.

He had tried to sit next to Molly, but she had pointedly sat herself between Lily and Peter, obviously trying to avoid him. He could see Remus trying to get her attention, and thought about doing the same thing. But he knew how much Remus liked her, and, for once in Sirius' life, he left Remus his girl.

Lily realised at that moment that they were supposed to be at Advanced Transfiguration in ten minutes.

"Holy crap we have to be in Advanced Trans in ten minutes," she said quickly. Everybody looked at her, realizing that it was still a school day, and quickly hurried to get their school books and robes on.

Lily and James rushed into their rooms and got their stuff before sprinting down to the classroom, where they met the others with slightly red faces. They walked into the classroom with seconds to spare.

As soon as they sat down, Professor McGonagall swept into the classroom, opening the windows with her wand as she strode past them, up to the podium on the little stage at the front of the classroom.

"Books open, wands away. Thank you, Mr. Black. That will be five points deducted from Gryffindor for Mr. Black's bad manners. May I remind you that groaning in my class is forbidden, and if I hear one more groan out of this class, I will put you all on detention- cleaning duty with Mr. Filch sounds about right, does it not?" she snapped.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall," chanted the class, already knowing that this was going to be a bad lesson. When McGonagall was in a bad mood, classes were certain to be disastrous.

"Now, today we will be taking notes on the ……." said McGonagall, as she started off on one of her hour long speeches. The only difference with Professor Binns and Professor McGonagall was that you could not fall asleep in McGonagall's classes, in fear of being changed into a toad for being 'so rude!'

Lily opened a notebook that Molly had given her for her birthday last year. Molly had seen a spell for chatting notebooks, and had charmed a pretty, lime green notebook with beads on the front with the spell. Molly had a notebook as well. It was the same design as Lily's except it was bright pink.

**A/N: I copied this idea from another Fan Fiction story about Lily and James. The author's name is Elven Dagger. You should really read her story 'Bring It On'. I love the idea so much that I wanted to use it in my story. It's so cool! I wish I had thought of it!**

Lily started to chat to Molly:

L: Hey hun. What's up?

**M: Nothing much really. I'm just getting weird looks from Sirius and Remus. I wonder what they're thinking about.**

L: Beats me. So, who are you going to choose- Sirius or Remus?

**M: NEITHER! I am not going to just do 'eenie meenie minie mo'!**

L: You know what? I have the BEST idea. How about we have a dating competition, to see who is more faithful, and who likes you the most. It would be the best thing.

**M: I don't know Lils. I'm not sure if that's the best way to get around this…..**

L: Yeah, but we can try! Just ask them to come to our common room at lunch, and we'll tell them what they have to do! Trust me. This WILL work!

**M: I guess. I mean, I am totally confused about who I like. After the dare, it totally messed itself up!**

L: Well, this will help you to fix your relationship problem!

**M: I don't have a relationship problem!**

L: Ah, actually, yes. Yes you do.

**M: Fine. I admit it. I do have a relationship problem. Is that such a bad thing?**

L: From where I'm standing honey, that is a very, very bad thing.

**M: Admit it. I'm a failure. I will never have a proper boyfriend, because I'm so stupid!**

L: Well, right now, you really are acting stupid, so I have to agree that, yes, you are being momentarily stupid!

**M: Oh shut up Lily. That wasn't an invitation to have a go at me.**

L: You know I was only kidding. So, at lunch, we'll meet up at my common room with the Marauders and discuss business, yeah? That way, we can figure out your love life once and for all.

**M: Fine. Thanks for trying to help Lils. I really appreciate your work. You know, you could be a relationship counsellor!**

L: Ah, no. That would be the last thing I would do as a job. All those drop-kicks, asking me how to get a girl/guy……

**M: ARE YOU CALLING ME A DROP-KICK?!**

L: What? Oh, no, no, no, no, no! Sorry, just a slip of the quill. I didn't mean it.

**M: Whatever. Anyway, McGonagall is asking you a question, so you'd better answer it quickly! Something about do you need a certain type of whatchimacallit to change into a doohickey?**

L: Thankyou for being so specific! SHIT! What do I say?

**M: Beats me. Just nod and say yes.**

(Ten seconds later)

L: Oh my god. That was so close. I thought you were just being stupid, but you just saved my record from permanent damage! Thanks so much!

**M: That's me, the saviour of the day. Now, we'd better get started on our notes, or we will definitely get a detention! Seeya hun!**

L: Bye. Don't forget to write to Sirius and Remus!

Lily looked over at Molly, and she nodded to Lily, reassuring her that she had read the last line.

She saw her write on two pieces of parchment, which, she guessed, were letters addressed to the two boys in front of her. When McGonagall wasn't looking, she charmed them to fly to the two boys, who excitedly opened them.

Lily saw them give each other bewildered looks as they saw that they both had the same letter contents. Sirius nudged James, and he passed it to him.

James eyebrows rose in surprise as he read it, and he handed it back to Sirius with a grin on his face. Sirius grinned back and turned around to face Molly, but she had her head down and was looking at her parchment where she was writing notes of the lesson.

The rest of the class time was spent reciting specific rules and regulations for basic Transfiguration. The students had to know and remember the basics before they could get started with the N.E.W.T's level.

While Lily was waiting for Professor McGonagall's next set of instructions, James turned around and grinned at her. She smiled back, wondering what he was doing. He handed her a note, which had her name on it.

He quickly turned back around as Sirius nudged him. Professor McGonagall had nearly turned around, and Sirius and James weren't taking any chances.

Lily opened the note and read it. It said:

_Dear Lily._

_Just wondering how my lovely girlfriend is going in the most boring class in the world. I swear McGonagall must hate teenagers, in fact, young people, so much. She is practically dishing out the detentions like menus!_

_I wish we were doing what we were doing last night, RIGHT NOW! _(Lily shivered as tingling went down her spine, but kept on reading) _I hope you do to._

_I was wondering whether you were the mastermind behind the matchmaking thing going on with Padfoot and Moony. If you were, I am glad, because I know you are doing it out of the good of your heart. If you didn't (which I'm sure is wrong) it was good of you to support your friend._

_If you don't mind me asking, what are her favourite things? Sirius wants me to ask you so that he has a head start, but I am going to give them to Moony as well. I am not biased with my mates, so I am going to help them as much as possible!_

_Well, McGonagall is boring holes through my brain at the moment, so I will have to go. Please write back soon._

_Yours only,_

_James_

Lily sighed. He was so sweet. She fished out some parchment from a folder that she always carried around, and started to write a reply.

_Dear James._

_Your lovely girlfriend is having a lovely time in the loveliest class in the whole entire planet that is also lovely! Okay, actually, I AM SO DAMN BORED! And yes, it was my idea to do the matchmaking thing. Molly is having a hard time deciding, so I thought I would try to help her._

_No, I am not going to tell you what she likes. That is one of the rules that will take place. We will give the remainder of the rules at lunchtime. They have to work it out on their own, no questions asked._

_And yes, I wish we were doing what we were doing last night as well, but not right now, because McGonagall would see it! That would be the worst ever, right? Ewww! I have to change the subject! Well, I can't really, so I guess I'll send this to you now._

_Yours only more,_

_Lily_

She decorated it with love hearts and flowers while she waited for McGonagall to turn to the blackboard, and quickly kicked his chair, so he'd know to put his hand out. When she saw his hand, she charmed the note to fly into it, and he quickly snatched it up, before McGonagall turned around again.

She could see him read it, and pass it to Sirius, covering the bits that didn't concern him. Sirius nodded, apparently annoyed at what the letter said. Lily smiled and continued with her work. They were going to have to fight real hard if they were going to get even a smidgen of information.

At lunch time in the head's common room, the Marauders and the five girls joined up to set the rules of the competition.

"Okay," said Lily, as everyone sat down, "As this is a competition, there are certain rules that will take place. These rules are not to broken, or the other competitor will automatically win. Okay, Rule number 1: You will not ask friends of the prize what she likes, as this should be gained by your own conversation, chat or smalltalk.

"Rule number 2: You will not jeopardize each other's dates with the said prize. Immediate disqualification will take place, and the other player with automatically win," said Carrie.

"Rule number 3: You will not bribe the said prize into liking you more with presents or money. Immediate disqualification will occur," added Ali

"And last, but not least, Rule number 4:" said Lily. The boys groaned. They knew this would be the worst rule. "You must complete at least one successful date to go into the next round, which must include a bunch of flowers, a meal, and a nice, DECENT," she added, staring straight at Sirius, "chat."

Lily looked at the two boys, and saw mixed reactions. Sirius looked like he was going to puke. He had obviously never had a decent chat before, and as for the flowers and meal, that was NOT Sirius' forte. But he still looked like he wasn't going to give up without a fight.

Remus, on the other hand, looked like he had already reserved a table at the best restaurant in the country, with a bunch of beautiful red roses and a great conversation topic.

Lily thought quietly to herself that this was going to be an easy win for him, as he looked more confident than Sirius.

"Okay, we will have to flip a coin to see who goes on the date first," said Lily. She brought out a Knut from her pocket, and gave it to Molly. "Molly, you can have the honour of flipping it, since you are the most important person in this competition."

Molly giggled, and stood between the two boys, who were now standing opposite each other, poking faces at one another. She threw the Knut into the air and caught it, covering it with her hand. Whoever's side was facing up had the first date with her.

"Okay, somebody calls a side now," said Molly. Sirius looked at Remus. Remus looked at Sirius. They both looked at Molly. She looked back at them.

Finally, Remus called. "I call….. HEADS!" he said, closing his eyes as Molly took her hand away. As he opened his eyes, he could see a big shiny head facing him. Sirius looked at him in disgust, unable to believe that his friend had beaten him at something. He saw Molly smile at Remus and suddenly felt the urge to punch him.

Remus, on the other hand, was very, very happy that he had chosen right. He was going to give Molly the date of her life. As the group walked down the stairs to the Great Hall for lunch, they discussed when they would schedule the date for.

"I say next Hogsmeade trip. It will give us enough time to get ready for the date, instead of rushing around straight after classes and stuff," said Remus. Molly nodded in agreement and added, "Yeah, I think that would be fine. Hey Lils," she asked Lily, "When IS the next Hogsmeade trip?"

"This weekend," replied Lily, not really taking notice of James, who was trying to strike a conversation with her. Molly could see him trying to talk to her, but she was too caught up in the conversation that Sirius, Carrie and Grace were in.

"Hey Lily," said James, pulling her away from the group. She looked at him, wondering what he was doing. He pulled her into a broom closet and started to kiss her.

Lily was very surprised at this reaction, but not too surprised to kiss him back firmly.

James was very surprised that she was kissing him back, because she'd been ignoring him for the past half an hour. But he didn't mind. They stayed there for five minutes, until they heard the door open, and saw the group standing outside, grinning and laughing at them.

Lily blushed as Sirius pulled them both out of the cupboard and slung his arms around both of them. "Now, children, what happens when we can't contain our feelings?" he asked.

Remus shook his head as Sirius started making fun of them, and turned to look at Molly. She was laughing at Lily and James' faces as they both blushed furiously. Remus looked back at the three of them, and started to laugh as well.

The group walked down to the Great Hall to have lunch.

**Hey guys. **

**Thanks for reading this chapter. Sorry that I didn't update earlier, but I was away for like 4 days. My parents forgot to tell me that we were going to Coolum, so yeah.**

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW, BECAUSE I WILL LOVE YOU GUYS FOREVER! I would really like my review to go over 100 by the end of February, so I would really appreciate it if you reviewed as much as possible. Get your friends to review. They don't even have to be a member. I would like anonymous reviews as well.**

**Anyway, thanks again for reading my story. I hope you liked it, and I will update ASAP.**

**From ::chickibabe46:: ;) (HAPPY AUSTRALIA DAY FOR TWO DAYS AGO! AUSSIES RULE!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to my reviewers, punkrebel and Truth in the Moon. You guys are so awesome. I would really appreciate more reviews. Remember, I have a goal to get 100 reviews by the end of April. It doesn't cost anything, and you don't have to be a member to do it. SO PLEASE REVIEW ME! Mwah! **

**Okay, now, down to answering my few reviewers. No, I would not like you to do one word in the review so I can have 100. That would be very annoying to open. Sorry, I just sounded like a total grumble bum then, but it would be a real inconvenience for me. I do not have enough time to mess around with stuff like that. Just get your friends to review me as well, and that will fix my problem. Thanks peeps! !**

**I have decided that I will not bring Voldemort into it, coz I can't write thrillers, and this is a humorous/romance story, not a sad/scary one.**

**Now, I will continue with my totally boring story. Hope you don't hate it too much. **

**From chickibabe46 **

Chapter 6- The first date

As the hoards of students walked down the road to Hogsmeade, there was a happy feeling about them. As it was autumn, they were all rugged up in various clothes, with most of the boys' clothes not matching.

The eight teens walked down together, with Lily clinging to James' arm, Molly to Remus', Sirius to Carrie, and Peter to Ali. They had all laughed when he had blushed furiously as she had taken his pudgy arm in hers.

Six of them walked into Honeydukes, minus Remus and Molly, who walked over to the Three Broomsticks. Here, they sat down and ordered two Butterbeers. As they sat there drinking them, they talked about different things. Remus had prepared some conversation topics earlier, so they were never caught out for conversation. Eventually, they walked over to a little Italian restaurant that was a popular place for the older residents of Hogwarts.

As they walked in, they spotted Professor Trelawney and Flitwick talking at a table near them, and they hurried away to the table the furthest away from them. They both ordered spaghetti bolognaise, and while they were waiting, Remus started to ask her some questions about herself.

"So, Molly, where exactly do you live?" asked Remus, smiling at her. She smiled back at him, "Oh, I live about 20 minutes from King's Cross, in a little village called Paddington. Do you know where that is?" she asked.

"Yes. Actually, I live in that direction as well. I live 10 minutes away from King's Cross. Same direction, but it's not as far. I always see the signs when I get to my house though, so yeah," he answered, glad that they kind of had a little in common.

"What do you think about our teachers this year?" he asked.

She shrugged, "Well, I can't really complain. I mean, some of my teachers can be a little bit boring sometimes, but you eventually get used to it, and they ARE helpful, in their own special ways," she said

"See, that's what I think, but the others seem to think differently," said Remus.

Just then, their waiter came out with their meals, which stopped the conversation for a moment. Once they had figured out their forks and napkins, they started to slurp up their food. Remus was starving, as he had been a bit nervous earlier that day, so he hadn't eaten any breakfast. Molly watched him as he gobbled up his meal and when he was finished, he watched as she ate hers, licking his lips.

Eventually, he couldn't help but ask for another meal. "I'm sorry. I'm terribly hungry. I didn't have any breakfast this morning because I was n- BUSY," he quickly said. She nodded, not noticing his slight apprehension as he nearly confessed his feelings of that morning. She kept on eating as if nothing had happened, but had to suppress a giggle as he quickly gobbled down his second meal.

"Remus, I just remembered. To get into the second round, you have to present me with some flowers. As far as I know, there hasn't even been a petal to be seen," said Molly.

Remus smiled as if he knew something she didn't, which, of course he did. "Molly, leave it to me. You just relax and have a good time. After all, that was the plan.

And, you ARE having a good time, aren't you?" he asked curiously. She nodded her head, just as some music came on. She looked over at the band playing it. The temperament of the music was slow, which made her turn back to Remus.

"Would you like to dance?" asked Remus, clearly reading her mind. She nodded again, and he stood up, offered his hand, which she accepted, and led her onto the dance floor.

James, Lily, Sirius, Peter, Carrie and Ali walked into Honeydukes. The three Marauders went straight to the counter, ordering their bulk buys. Meanwhile, the girls stood around some of the lolly displays, admiring the intricate little puppets and dolls in the glass cabinets.

They finally got onto the conversation of Remus and Molly.

"What do you think they're doing right now?" asked Lily. The girls giggled and started gushing out what they thought might be happening. Carrie thought that they would be sharing a passionate kiss right at that moment. When Sirius heard this, he scowled and walked over to the puss puddings, trying to get his mind off the scene forming in his mind.

He pulled her close and pushed himself against her, as if to support her. She rested her head on his shoulder, where muscles were protruding out of. She was surprised at the amount of muscle that Remus had, but was content with her catch. She reached her hand up around his neck, and pulled back to look at him when he sighed in ease. His bright blue eyes looked into her brown, hazelnut coloured orbs, and they both felt shivers down their spines.

She rested her head back down on his shoulder and closed her eyes. They swayed to the music for ten minutes. As the band went to take a break, they walked back over to the table.

"Dessert now?" asked Remus, a smile on his face. Molly smiled and nodded. She looked down at the menu, wondering what she should pick.

"You know what? I think we should go to Florean Fortescue's Ice cream Parlour. Some of this stuff I can't even pronounce, and I feel like ice cream as well," said Molly, looking up at Remus.

He smiled and agreed with her, "Exactly what I was thinking. I don't really want to take the risk of eating something that _I_ can't pronounce either. I'll just go and pay the bill, and then we'll go," he said, standing up to go to the counter.

Molly watched him joking with the waiter at the counter, and smiled to herself. Remus really was a catch, and he was exactly the kind of guy she was looking for. He had the same interests as her, he could read her mind, and he was an all-around sweet guy.

He came back over to her, smiling, and took her hand to lead her out of the restaurant. They walked over to Florean Fortescue's Ice cream Parlour. Molly chose lavender ice cream with hazelnuts covering the top, and Remus chose an apple sorbet, with a huge cherry on the top.

They sat on a bench, and ate their ice creams, having little time to converse as their ice creams melted quickly. Once they were finished, Remus started to ask her questions about herself.

"So, Molly, do you have any brothers or sisters?' he asked. She looked at him and laughed. "Um, no, I am an only child. My mum and dad aren't really the 'Brady Bunch' type, if you know what I mean," she laughed, seeing his confused face, "The Brady Bunch is a television show; you know the muggle invention the television?" Remus nodded his head, "Yeah, well, it's about a big family. Anyway, my mum and dad wouldn't have time for a big family; I'm bad enough anyway, or so they say."

Remus looked up at her at this point in surprise, and shook his head.

"You're not bad at all! I've never seen you bad talk anyone, or be a bitch or anything! I don't think you even know the meaning of bad! God, you're the last person I would say was a bitch, or something like that!"

She smiled at him, thinking to herself, this might actually be the best thing that has ever happened to me!

He stood up and stuck out his hand, and she took it shyly.

"I want to show you something, something I think you'll like," Remus said. Molly felt a shiver go down her spine as she felt his hot breath on her cheek.

James, Sirius and Peter were having a sculling competition in The Three Broomsticks when Lily, Carrie and Ali rushed into the bar.

"OH MY GOD! THEY LOOKED SO CUTE TOGETHER!" said Lily, her face lit up with excitement. The other girls started to squeal with her.

"Um, if I may ask, WHO looked cute together?" asked Sirius.

"Are you serious?" asked Ali, a look of disbelief on her face. When Sirius didn't change his look, she groaned, "Molly and Remus. They were eating ice-cream out on the bench outside Florean Fortescue's. They looked sooooo cute together," she gushed.

The three boys groaned, knowing this was going to be a long day. Sirius fumed inside. Remus was gonna get it when they got back to the dorm.

Remus led her to the outskirts of Hogsmeade, and took her into the forest. Molly felt a chill down her spine, but Remus' reassuring hand made her feel safe.

All of a sudden, they stepped into an opening and Molly stopped, her breath catching in her lungs. It was a beautiful garden, with roses everywhere she looked. Red roses, yellow roses, pink roses, even black roses.

Molly could not believe her eyes.

Remus led her past the bushes, and conjured up a pair of secateurs. He cut her the roses she wanted.

She chose a deep black rose, in the middle of five yellow roses. In between these, she chose blood-red roses and little pink roses to go on the outside.

Remus then waved his wand and they wrapped themselves up with invisible paper. He handed the bunch of roses to her, and then led her out to the opening again.

A bench had materialized in the middle of the opening, and they sat down.

They looked at each other, the silence deafening. They could hear each other breathing.

All of a sudden, Remus grabbed Molly's head and brought her mouth to his. She was shocked by the abruptness of the movement, but was gaining pleasure from the deep kiss.

She pushed him down to the soft grass, and lay on top of him. He pulled her closer, not wanting her to leave him. She ruffled his hair and he groaned, asking for more.

As she deepened the kiss even more, she could feel his hands roaming around her back.

As she sat up to look at him, she felt herself wanting more, and lay back down on top of him, kissing him furiously.

After a minute of kissing Remus, Molly rolled off him and lay on her back, looking at him from her position. He smiled at her, and yawned. She giggled and snuggled into his warm torso.

Wrapping his arms around her, he sighed and went to sleep, smiling as he closed his eyes. She looked at him and wiped his hair from his forehead. Eventually she went to sleep as well.

That night, as everybody walked back up to the castle, a very happy couple walked up arm in arm. Molly and Remus couldn't stop smiling at everyone that was staring at them, and they couldn't stop smiling at each other.

Some people even cheered who had heard about the competition between Remus and Sirius, and this brought the big group of people about twenty metres in front to stop.

The three Marauders and Lily, Carrie and Ali stopped to see what the whooping was about, and mixed reactions took place in the group. All the girls, to the boys' grief, started squealing and giggling, and the boys groaned.

As Molly and Remus caught up with them, they all whooped, bar Sirius, who had a negative look on his face.

As they walked up together, the girls asked Molly how the date was, and the boys asked Remus how the date went as well. They said their goodbyes and took their separate paths.

**Well, that's all I could write for now. I need some more praise or something to keep me going. I am really shit**aki mushrooms** at writing stories. Well, please review, and support me, because I think I will scrap this story. If you want me to keep going, please say so. Please review if you think this story stinks, and if the 'story stinks' are higher than the 'could use a little work, but going okay's' than I will delete it.**

**Luv chickibabe46**


End file.
